Laundry Days
by ladylezelia
Summary: In which a hot-headed bounty huntress and a clumsy swordsman find each other in the laundry room. T for language and brief nudity.


**I do not own any characters from the Smash Brothers franchise. **

* * *

Samus Aran.

She was a blonde bounty huntress that was liked by quite a few of the male Smashers in the Smash Mansion but disliked by quite a few female Smashers and Assist Trophies. And it wasn't just because of how big her bust was compared to the others.

You see, Samus Aran... was a bit, what you could say, cold. Hostile. Tsundere. All fun and games? Haha. Hell to the no. Samus was like this everywhere. Even in her third year at the mansion, which was why people despised her so easily. Along with that, she tended to call flirty women 'bimbos' and Snake 'a dipshit drunkard'.

Despite this, behind this stone cold wall of hers, Samus Aran is a loving person. Yep. Samus Aran, the grim, buxom blondie, had quite the soft side. And there were a few Smashers who often saw it. Especially a certain blonde one.  
Her soft side originated in her younger years— when Samus was little, her parents were murdered. She never forgot about it. It was a weak subject for her, you see; she rarely talked about it. But she didn't just have a soft side for that, either.

Now, how does this relate to anything? Well...

* * *

Link. The Hero of Hyrule.

Labeled as the 'go-to guy' of the Smash Mansion yet was often clumsy, Link was lots of people's favorites. Occasionally, he would simply be talking to someone and would randomly trip over what seemed like nothing.

Despite his clumsiness, Link couldn't resist a good challenge or two; and not just the fighting kind. When you have free time while saving Hyrule for Princess Zelda, you just won't be able to help doing tasks, quests, and favors for citizens and other people he encountered. It was kind of fun, too.

In his free time, Link usually sat in his room polishing his sword and other equipment using the products sent straight to the Smash Mansion from Malon. It only cost her one blue Rupee, too, unlike those other packages packed messily with random junk Link didn't necessarily need (to him, at least). This included reports on his due tax payments, some ugly sweaters (which had some sort of pointy eared creature with blonde hair wearing a lime green tunic like Link's that was a tad too bright, boots, gloves, and no pants. Link believed it was a dog wearing his clothes. Malon told him it was him.), post cards, and other stuff he didn't care about.

The only valuable things he considered were the cleaning supplies and Lon Lon Milk (considering the fact that the package went through a portal to be delivered, Malon didn't bother keeping it cold. It didn't spoil—most times, at least). Most of Malon's packages cost, like, a million yellow Rupees, too. Note the sarcasm.

If there was anything Link loved more than cleaning—which Zelda once believed he had cleaning OCD— it was mornings. Especially after that one day...

* * *

It was a nice morning, to Samus Aran's delight. She sat up in her bed, pulling up her bright teal duvet. The quilt had a lovely aroma to it, like fresh cut grass in the morning and pretty summer days. Samus smiled, opening her eyes. Perfect. Laundry day was over and everything was returned by Olimar and his Pikmin—at least most things.

Samus sat up. The scent of burnt bacon and even burnt water drifted in the air. Great. Someone let Captain Falcon make breakfast again.

Samus rolled her eyes as she walked into her closet. She took out a tank top, bike shorts, and sneakers and changed into them. She went out for her morning jog, as she usually did.

'Today's just getting better and better,' Samus grinned as she jogged down the block. The sun peeked above the clouds and a light breeze dusted her face. Occasionally, she'd stop and take a swig of water, then keep jogging.  
Samus took a turn into the alley that passed by a few storages. She kept running until she got back to the Smash Mansion. By then, she was far too tired to keep jogging, so she walked slowly.

As she returned to her room, Samus immediately pulled a towel off of the hook on the back of her door and walked into the bathroom beside her room.

Samus flipped both the switches beside the door up. The lights flickered on and the fan buzzed to life. She turned the nozzles in the shower and water began to stream out of the showerhead. After looking at herself in the mirror for a brief moment, Samus pulled at a zipper on the neck of her Zero Suit. She stripped the suit off and stepped into the shower.

The water was warm and ran smoothly, considering the fact that such a little amount of people were still at the Smash Mansion.

_'That_ _hat idiot hand,'_ Samus thought. _'He never handled the taxes or the controls in the mansion well. No wonder why Mario was always taking care of that stuff.' _

Samus reached for the bottle of strawberry and honey scented shampoo on the side of the shower. She lathered her hair with it, pondering different things absentmindedly as she did so.

Samus rinsed the soap on her body off and washed the shampoo out. She turned the water off and stepped out the shower, brushing her golden locks back and wrapping her towel around her body. She wiped the mist off of the mirror with a paper towel before exiting the bathroom and entering her dorm.

The closets in the Smash Mansion's dorms were all the same size—five feet wide and seven feet tall. They were big enough to hold a few outfits, but single pieces of clothing were to be stored in drawers. Samus searched her closet frantically for Zero Suits. All she found were a few dresses Peach and Zelda had gotten her a few years back, a cardigan, and many shoe boxes loaded with weapons.

"Dammit," Samus murmured. "The laundry room is in the lobby, though."  
Samus slipped on a pair of yellow slippers with the head of a Pikachu on them and tiptoed to the elevator across from her dorm. Quickly, she pressed the open button multiple times, rushing inside as it budged open. She smashed the button to take her to the first floor.

_'It's good that fewer people are here,'_ Samus thought as she sprinted to the laundry room. Most of the Smashers had returned to their belonging universe._ 'Duty calls. I suppose there are times to be grateful for those stupid tasks.' _

"Hey, do me a favor and bend over," Snake and Ike stood against the wall, crimson blood slowly creeping out of their nose.

"Shut the hell up, Snake! And what are you doing here, Ike? I thought you left with Marth!" Samus yelled.

Ike laughed. "That ain't worth the show I got," he unsheathed Ragnell and threw it towards the edge of Samus's towel. She narrowly dodged it by a few inches.

"Pervert!" Samus hissed, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. She kicked them both in the jaw and dashed off, earning wolf-whistles from different men in the manor.

* * *

Samus shut the door of the laundry room sighing hesitantly. After a long, pregnant pause she hurried over to the washer and dryer labeled 'Samus' and opened the dryer. Inside sat a pair of shrunken blue Zero Suits.

"Damn."

Samus whisked her arm around the inside of the dryer, hoping to find at least one suit that didn't seem like it was meant for a doll. She gave up, letting out a furious sigh. She kicked the dryer hard.

"Yeah? Well screw you, dryer!" She continued kicking the machine until someone cleared their throat.  
"You having fun there, Sam?" Link held a white basket filled to the brim with nothing but green tunics. "You want this?" He picked a tunic up and held it out to Samus.

"Oh, uh, no thanks. I'm good," Samus pulled at the hem of her towel, tapping her Pikachu slippers together lightly.  
Link smirked. Samus's heart flipped in her chest. She did her best at returning his smirk.

"So, uh, fancy meeting you here," Samus went to lean onto one of the washers, but fate decided to be a bitch and not have a washer there. She held onto a clothes rack for support. '_Wow. Real smooth, Aran.' _

Link laughed. "No offense, Sam," he joked. "But you're kinda-sorta a mess. Just saying." Samus folded her arms and looked off to the side, pouting slightly, her cheeks red.

"Well," Link crouched down to another dryer and took some white sheets out, placing them on top of the stack of green tunics in the small laundry basket. "I have to go put some clothes away and put my sheets on my bed. I'll see you-"

Nothing was in Link's path that made him trip; it was his own two feet that made him do so. He fell down towards Samus. As a reflex, the bounty huntress went down on one hand and spun around, lifted her foot, and slammed Link into the floor with it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Samus ran around Link towards his head, leaning down and lifting his head up gently with her hands. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, it was a reflex!"

Link moaned as he stuck his head up, revealing a small stream of blood trickling down his nose.

"I'm fine," Link assured. "Don't worry about me."

Samus felt guilt tug at her sides. She never meant to get someone hurt—I mean, it's only laundry, for the love of all things pure; what's to expect? Some guys slapping each other with clothes hangers or something?

Link looked up at her with a shit-eating smirk on his face. "Don't cry, stupid," he wiped her eyes with his thumbs. "It's just a nose. I can breathe through my mouth. Either that or Navi can help me or something."

Samus rolled her eyes, sitting down on her knees. "Don't 'it's just a nose' me, dammit! You expect me to not worry about someone who I accidentally made their nose bleed?" Samus leaned forward, lifting Link up by his chin with her thumb. "You scare me sometimes." Her voice was low and hushed this time.

Link laughed. "It's not bleeding 'cause I'm hurt, though," This made Samus tilt her head in confusion. "Samus... have you looked down lately?"

Samus looked down and realized how much cleavage she was showing and how short her towel was (it barely went down her hips). She pulled it down and up at the top.

"You're as much of a pervert as Snake and Ike," Samus snapped. As she lifted her hand to slam into his head, Link chuckled as he sat up and pressed his lips against hers.

Wide-eyed, Samus was as stiff as a board. After a moment she leaned down into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Link. The kiss gradually got a tad bit heated.

Link stood up and Samus followed, still leaning into the kiss, Link pressed Samus against a washer, tilting his head slightly—

"Ahem," Samus pulled away and turned around. She saw Meta Knight standing below the two carrying a basket of dirty capes. "That's my washer you're snogging in front of."

Samus and Link blushed heavily. "Sorry," Link pulled Samus away with him. "Here, just put a tunic on."

He handed the bounty huntress a blue tunic and she went into one of the closets to change into it. As she stepped out, Link was waiting at the door. Samus nodded her thanks.

* * *

Link pulled Samus into his room and immediately pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. A thought crossed her mind as she smiled against his lips.

_'At least I remembered a towel this time.'_


End file.
